


A Lamb in a Wolf's Den

by XFangHeartX



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Interspecies Friendship, Racism, Sheep, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So how did Dawn Bellwether come to hate predators? The story starts way back in the days of her childhood…when she meets a wolf named Lupe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1- The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Zootopia © Disney
> 
> Lupe Clawson © Me

  
**Ch. 1- The Beginning  
**  
 Zootopia, a metropolis established many years ago, consisting entirely of animals of the mammal variety. Here, predators and prey live out their daily lives together in total peace and harmony…well, most of the time. Despite being said to be a paradise, even a place like Zootopia isn’t perfect, for sometimes, not everyone gets along…especially if they’re natural enemies.

 Take right now, for example.

 “Hey! Where you goin’, sheep?!”

 “Yeah, get back here!”

 “Go away!!”

 Zootopia Elementary School. It’s recess time for the 1st graders, and right now, there seemed to be trouble afoot. A mountain lion cub and a snow leopard cub, Peter Pantherton and Bobby Spotts, respectively, chasing a little spectacled lamb with white fleece and greenish-yellow eyes. The two felines laughed as they made growling sounds at her, and even tried to lunge at her from behind like their more primal ancestors did before they evolved.

 Poor little Dawn Bellwether. She wasn’t bothering anyone, just playing in the sandbox, minding her own business, but no, Peter and Bobby just had to spoil her fun. Mrs. Ursa, one of the class aides, was actually supposed to be watching the kids so no roughhousing happened during playtime, but alas, the female grizzly had fallen asleep on the job…again.

 Thus, it seemed no one was going to help poor Dawn, today…“seemed” being the keyword.

 As the young lamb kept running, Peter suddenly tackled her, tripping her up as he did. As the lamb fell, her glasses flew off her face, landing in the tall grass that surrounded the campus.

 “Hahahahaha!” laughed Bobby. “You got her this time, Pete!”

 “Please, get off…!” Dawn whimpered.

 “Shut up!” Peter shouted as he sat on the lamb’s back. “Now…what should we do to you, today? Did swirlies last week…stole your lunch money, yesterday…what do you think, Bobby?”

 “Hey, I borrowed my Dad’s razor!” Bobby answered as he reached into his pocked and pulled out one of those wireless electric shavers. “Why don’t we shave her?”

 “Yeah!” Peter exclaimed before grabbing the shaver and pressing the power button, causing it to buzz. Dawn gasped, her vision blurred without the use of her glasses, but when she heard that buzzing, she struggled to get out from the mountain lion cub’s grasp.

 “Stop it!” she cried. “Lemme go!! Leave me alone!!”

 Peter snickered, bringing the shears dangerously close to the top of the lamb’s head, where most of her fleece had formed into a pompadour of sorts. Dawn whimpered, tears of fright forming in her eyes, until…

 “Peter!!”

 Without warning, a gray blur suddenly tackled Peter, knocking the razor out of his paw, the clipping object turning off as he took his thumb off the button. Bobby gasped as the blur is revealed to be a little gray wolf pup.

 “Leave her alone!” the pup barked. “What do you think you’re doing, picking on a poor little lamb?!”

 “Stay outta this, Clawson!” Peter yelled. “This has got nothing to do with you!”

 “Why don’t you start picking on someone your own size?!” the wolf snarled.

 “Because we got nothing better to do,” Bobby answered. “Now go away, unless you wanna get roughed up, too, Little Miss I-Wanna-Be-A-Gardener!”

 The two cats laughed while the pup sneered.

 “You know something?” she asked. “Being a gardener means I gotta get my paws dirty once in a while…so…”

 Without warning, she suddenly lunged at Peter, her jaws clamping down on his wrist, causing him to scream in pain. Dawn, having gotten free and found her glasses, put them back on her face and gasped upon seeing the wolf and mountain lion tussling, the former having some visible claw marks on her cheek, and yet somehow easily pinning down the latter.

 “Bobby!” Peter called. “Don’t just stand there! Help me!!”

 Bobby, after some hesitation, rushed at the pup, blindly. This turned out to be a big mistake on his part, for the wolf jumped at him, next, grabbing his tail and biting it, causing him to yowl in pain before he and Peter turned and ran, whimpering and crying.

 “I’m telling my Mom on you, Clawson!!” shouted the little mountain lion.

 “Go ahead and tell her!!” the wolf pup hollered. “I’m not afraid of you, and I’m sure not afraid of your mom, either!!!”

 As the two bullies fled, the wolf pup turned to Dawn, who gasped silently.

 “Are you okay?” asked the pup as she approached.

 “Y…yes,” Dawn answered, adjusting her specs a bit. “Th-thanks for helping me.”

 “No problem,” the wolf answered, smiling. “I recognize you from class…you’re the lamb that sits in front of me!”

 “Oh, really?” Dawn asked, a bit surprised. “I guess this is the first time we ever spoke to each other.”

 “Listen…every day, I see you get picked on,” said the wolf, “and when I saw Peter try to shave you, I decided that enough was enough…and, well, here we are.”

 The two females chuckled a bit, but then Dawn eyed the scratches on the pup’s cheek, and almost immediately, her heart began to sink.

 “…Umm…it doesn’t hurt, does it?” the lamb asked, concerned.

 “What?” the wolf asked before she realized what she meant. “Oh, the scratches? Nah, those don’t bother me. I got three older brothers at home, and we play-fight all the time. How do you think I learned to fight in the first place?”

 Dawn smiled a little.

 “My name’s Lupe, by the way,” said the pup. “Lupe Clawson.”

 “I’m Dawn Bellwether,” Dawn replied. “It’s nice to meet you, Lupe.”

 Lupe grinned, flashing a mouth full of fangs that most would run at the sight of, but Dawn only responded with a smile of her own.

 Just then, the bell rings, and the children begin to head back inside the building.

 “Time to go back to class,” Lupe said as she and Dawn turned to follow the rest of the young animals back inside. As they walked, Lupe suddenly reached and grabbed the lamb’s hoof, a firm, yet gentle grip. Dawn, surprised at first, smiled warmly before clasping her hoof around the wolf’s paw.

 Thus, from that day onward…an unlikely friendship had blossomed.

 


	2. Unnatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Dawn and Lupe discovers that not everyone accepts their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zootopia © Disney
> 
> Lupe Clawson © Me

**Ch. 2- Unnatural**  
  
 The final school bell rings, and the students practically flood the stairway as they make their way outside, some boarding the school buses, others getting a ride from their parents, and most just walking home, either by themselves or with friends, chatting about their day in class. On the steps, one wolf and lamb sit together, the former holding up her phone.  
  
 “Smile!” Lupe said as she and Dawn grinned at the phone’s camera, which snapped a quick photo of the pair. The pup tapped the gallery icon on the screen and then swiped, revealing many other pictures of the duo. One that stood out most was the two of them, covering in head-to-toe in finger paint, while smiling at the camera again. Luckily, no paint got on the phone.  
  
 It has been about 2 weeks now since Dawn and Lupe first became friends, and the two had been inseparable since that day. While some students and school staff found their friendship confounding and maybe a bit disgusting, others found it cute and heartwarming. Mrs. Ibexon, the school’s art teacher, even called it a “breath of fresh air”.  
  
 As the two best friends looked at their selfies, another wolf pup about Lupe’s age, perhaps a year older, walked by. He had on a black shirt with a red stripe going across it, a pair of purple pants, and a green backpack.  
  
 “Hey, Lupe,” said Richard “Richie” Howlard. “Want my Dad to drop you off at home?”  
  
 “No, thanks, Richie,” Lupe answered. “Dawny’s mom will drop me off.”  
  
 “Cool,” said Richard, turning his head and nodding to Dawn in greeting. “Ya know, my birthday’s coming up, and I’m gonna have a pizza party. I’d love it if you and Dawn would come over.”  
  
 “Oh, that sounds fun!” Dawn exclaimed. “What do you think, Lupe?”  
  
 “Sure, I’d love to come!” Lupe answered.  
  
 “Sweet,” said Richard as he handed them two cards. “I handed out invites to some of my other friends, so you can count on them coming, too. See ya Sunday.”  
  
 “See ya!” Lupe replied as the other pup headed towards a red convertible, where an older black wolf sat in the driver’s seat, waiting for him. As Richard rode off with his father, Dawn smirked as she looked over at Lupe, who blinked at her innocently.  
  
 “What?” she asked.  
  
 “You totally like him,” the lamb teased.  
  
 “Do not!” Lupe argued, turning away and crossing her arms with a pout…only chew her lip in a bit of unease. “Uhh…did he say that he likes me?”  
  
 The only answer she got was Dawn’s laughter, causing her to pout even more, but soon, she found herself laughing along with her.  
  
 HONK! HONK!! The two looked up to see a ewe in a light blue car, sitting in the driver’s seat.  
  
 “Oh, there’s Mom!” Dawn said as she grabbed her backpack and ran to the car with Lupe following her.  
  
 Mary Bellwether quietly sneered as her daughter sat in the backseat with the wolf pup. She set up her rearview mirror so that it fell upon the pup only, and she quietly growled as she put her hoof to the gas and drove off. During the ride, Dawn and Lupe chatted on and on about their day, but then, the pair noticed how quiet the ewe was during the drive, thus causing them both to go silent with nervousness.  
  
 It was until they were about 2 blocks away from Lupe’s house that Mary suddenly stopped the car.  
  
 “Uh…why did we stop here?” asked Lupe. “I live up 2 blocks further.”  
  
 “You’ve got legs, don’t you?” asked Mary. “Then walk.”  
  
 “Huh?” the wolf pup muttered in confusion. Her sensitive ears had definitely picked up what she said, and yet it seemed like she still couldn’t comprehend what the ewe had told her. Even Dawn looked rather concerned as she looked back and forth between her mother and her best friend.  
  
 “I know you’re not deaf, wolf,” said Mary. “Get out of my car, now!”  
  
 Lupe and Dawn gasped as the former grabbed her backpack and quickly jumped out of the car. The latter attempted to go after, but her mother quickly grasped her arm and shook her head. Then, she drove off, leaving Lupe standing on the sidewalk, dumbfounded and shocked. Dawn could only watch from the backseat in concern until she was far out of her sight.  
  
 Why would her mother do this? This wasn’t the first time she drove Lupe home, and yet she never did something like this before. Whenever Lupe’s parents drove Dawn home, they never shouted at her with such anger before…so why would Mary do it to Lupe?  
  
 As the mother and daughter arrived at their home, Dawn was dragged into the house by Mary, who had finally spoken after what seemed like hours of silence.  
  
 “I know what you’re probably thinking,” the ewe said. “Why did I do that, right?” She then slammed the door to the house and forcibly turned her daughter around so that she was facing her. “I’ll tell you why…because she’s a wolf!”  
  
 “But…but Mom-” Dawn started.  
  
 “Don’t ‘but Mom’ me!” Mary scolded. “When you told me you made a new friend, I thought you meant a bunny, or a wildebeest, or even a little shrew! But a wolf?! Dawn Bellwether, what are you thinking?!!”  
  
 “She helped me, though, Mom,” Dawn argued. “When Peter was about to shave my wool off and-”  
  
 “Save it!” Mary shouted. “I don’t want to hear any excuses, Dawn! Wolves are predators! This…friendship you have with her, it’s just unnatural!!”  
  
 “But we get along so well,” her daughter replied. “We have so much in common. We even like the same kind of ice cream!”  
  
 “I don’t care if you both like dirt!” Mary yelled. “Dawn, can you actually look me in the eye and say that you trust that wolf?! Why would you do something so outrageous?!!”  
  
 “Mom, we’re not like that anymore,” said Dawn. “Sure, Lupe’s a wolf, but at least she doesn’t attack me like Peter and Bobby do.”  
  
 “That’s how it starts, Dawn,” Mary argued. “Deception. It’s how predators work. Just when it seems you can actually trust them, they strike you down when you least expect it! Now, when you go to school tomorrow, I don’t want to see you near that wolf again, and you better not tell me that you’re still friends with her!”  
  
 “But-” Dawn started.  
  
 “No buts!” Mary interjected. “This ‘friendship’ of yours is not meant to last! And you’re going to realize that, sooner or later! Now go to your room!”  
  
 A pause, but then the lamb sniffled as she hurried upstairs to her room, closing the door behind her and climbing up onto her bed. The little lamb hugged her pillow, her eyes becoming misty as tears began to form.  
  
 “…Mom’s lying,” she whispered. “Lupe…Lupe would never hurt me…!”  
  
 She then broke down sobbing as she lied down on her bed, wondering what she did to deserve her mother’s anger.  
  
XXX  
  
 Meanwhile, Lupe sighed as she sat in her room, hugging her bunny doll. What happened today with Mary had really shocked her. When she first walked in the door, it was almost late, and her worried parents asked her why she had walked home…but she never answered them. She just smiled at them before heading upstairs to her room, saying she’d skip dinner tonight.  
  
 She felt tears sting at her eyes and her heart clench as she remembered Mary’s harshness…that very harshness towards her kind that caused her parents to move to Zootopia in the first place. If they ever found out that that same kind of ridicule had followed them here…that meant they’d have to move again, and Lupe didn’t want to move. She already made so many good memories here, most of them being made with Dawn, and she couldn’t leave those memories now, since she already loved this city so much.  
  
 “If me being with Dawny still means I’ll get hurt,” Lupe told herself, “then I’ll just grit my teeth and bear it.”  
  
 With that…a forced smile creased across her lips as tears fell from her eyes.


	3. Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dawn's father learns of his wife's bigotry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zootopia © Disney
> 
> Lupe Clawson © Me

**Ch. 3- Difference**  
  
 “I’m home!”  
  
 Mary, sitting on the couch, looked up from her cup of coffee upon hearing the door open, and in enters her husband and Dawn’s father, Ronald Bellwether, who put his work uniform on the rack. Ronald was a ram of 34 years old, black wool and curled horns, although the end of the left one looked a bit chipped and cracked.  
  
 “Another busy day at Snarlbucks,” said the ram. “Good news, though! I’m getting time off tomorrow!”  
  
 “That’s nice, honey,” Mary muttered, blankly stirring her coffee.  
  
 “What’s the matter?” asked Ronald, noticing his wife’s distant expression.  
  
 “…You know Dawn’s friend?” asked Mary. “The one she’s been gabbing on about for two weeks?”  
  
 “Ah, yes,” Ronald said with a chuckle. “Lupe, she said her name was, right?”  
  
 “Yes, but there’s one thing she didn’t tell us,” said Mary. “Lupe is actually a wolf.”  
  
 “So what?” Ronald asked.  
  
 “So what?!” Mary questioned. “Ronald! Wolves are predators! The very same animals who were picking on our daughter!”  
  
 “Well, it sounds to me like Dawn made a good choice in a friend,” Ronald retorted. “Mary, so what if Lupe is a wolf? I haven’t met the kid, yet, and she sounds like a real sweetheart! Heck, I’m friends with a lion! He and I are great work buddies! We even go bowling on Wednesdays!”  
  
 “Ronald, how can you be so accepting about all this?!” Mary questioned. “Dawn should not be friends with a wolf! So today, I did the right thing: I told that little mutt to get out of my car!”  
  
 “You did what?!” Ronald questioned. “Mary, how could you?! Did Dawn see you-”  
  
 “Of course she saw me!” Mary replied. “She was right there, sitting next to her! I had to disinfect the backseat!”  
  
 Ronald stared at his wife in utter disgust and disbelief.  
  
 “…You sound like my father,” he whispered.  
  
 “Good,” Mary said. “At least someone does.”  
  
 “How can you be so bigoted?!” Ronald asked. “Mary, our daughter finally made a friend, and suddenly, you tossed her out of your car?! Did you imagine how hurt this Lupe kid must’ve felt?!!”  
  
 “Oh, please,” the ewe shook her head. “She’s a wolf. They don’t have feelings.”  
  
 “And where’s Dawn?” asked Ronald.  
  
 “She’s obviously not down here,” Mary replied, not making an eye contact. “So where do you think she would be?”  
  
 Ronald looked up the stairs before he heaved a sigh and began climbing. He stopped in front of the door leading to his daughter’s bedroom, but as he raised his fist to knock on it, his ear twitched upon picking up giggling. Curious, Ronald put his ear to the door, being careful not to let his large horns knock on it.  
  
 “So…you’re not mad at my Mom, then?”  
 **  
“Why would I be?”**  
  
 “Well…she did act a bit…um…well…”  
  
 **“…Racist?”  
**  
 “…Kind of.”  
 _  
‘Is that Lupe on the phone…?’_ thought Ronald.  
  
 Inside Dawn’s room, the lamb lied on her stomach on her bed, legs waving back and forth in the air as she held her phone, revealing that she is on a video chat…with Lupe.  
  
 “I’m really sorry you had to see that side of my Mom, though,” Dawn said. “I didn’t even know about it until today!”  
 **  
“Some animals are like that,”** said Lupe. **“Trust me, I know just as much as anyone else does.”  
**  
 “You mean it’s happened before?”  
 **  
“Why do you think my family moved here? Believe it or not, I used to be bullied, too…by prey animals.”**  
  
 Dawn gaped at her friend in shock.  
 **  
“I got really bad at one point…there was this horse and this groundhog…they both pushed me down and put a muzzle on me.”**  
  
 “You were muzzled?!” Dawn questioned, but then quickly lowered her voice.  
 **  
“My Mom and Dad decided to move from Rockies City to Zootopia…and after that, I met you.”**  
  
 “…Lupe…I had no idea that you-”  
 **  
“That’s not important anymore…what’s important is I have you now. Dawny…you know that I would never hurt you, don’t you?”**  
  
 “I know…but I think my Mom’s gonna need some…convincing.”  
 **  
“What about Richie’s birthday on Sunday? Are you still going to that?”**  
  
 “I…I’m not sure…”  
 **  
“Oh…well, if you decide not to go, that’s fine! I won’t go, either!”**  
  
 “No, Lupe. You shouldn’t have to miss out on all the fun because of me.”  
  
 Suddenly, Dawn heard a thud at her door, causing her to gasp.  
  
 “Oh, no…!” she whispered. “It might be my Mom! Quick, be quiet!”  
  
 Lupe gasped as she covered her mouth while Dawn quickly hid her phone under her pillows. Then she sat up, her arms wrapped around her knees as she looked to the door with an innocent expression.  
  
 “Come in!” she called, and in walked Ronald, causing the lamb to sigh in relief. “Oh…hi, Daddy.”  
  
 “Hey,” Ronald greeted as he came and sat down on the bed next to his daughter, gently pushing her up beside him in a loving embrace. “What’s going on in here?”  
  
 “Just talking to Lupe,” said Dawn. “…Do you wanna meet her, Daddy?”  
  
 “I’d love to meet her,” Ronald replied before Dawn pulled out her phone from under the pillows, revealing Lupe’s smiling face still on the screen.  
  
 “Lupe, this is my Dad,” Dawn said as she held up the phone to her father.  
 **  
“Hi, Mr. Bellwether!”** Lupe waved.  
  
 “Hello, Lupe,” Ronald greeted. “It’s nice to meet you…I see you met my wife, though. I’m sorry about her.”  
 **  
“It’s okay,”** Lupe reassured. **“By the way, I like your chipped horn! It makes you look distinguished!”  
**  
 The ram laughed as he rubbed the end of his left horn with his hoofed fingertips.  
  
 “Well, this horn isn’t the only thing that caused my wife to fall for me,” he mused.  
  
 “Gross, Daddy!” Dawn exclaimed.  
  
 “Lupe, I hate to cut this video chat short,” said Ronald, “but…I’d like to talk to Dawn for a while. Is that okay?”  
 **  
“Uh-huh,”** Lupe nodded. **“I gotta go, too. See ya later, Dawny.”  
**  
 “Bye,” Dawn said before she hung up, then she looked up at her father, who gave a reassuring grin.  
  
 “Don’t worry, Dawn,” he said. “Unlike your mother…I’m not against interspecies friendships. If you wanna be friends with a wolf, that’s your choice and yours alone. That’s the one difference between your and your mother.”  
  
 “What do you mean?” asked Dawn.  
  
 “Your mother chooses to hate predators, but you, Dawn? You and Lupe choose to be friends. That’s what breaks the cycle of hatred.”  
  
 “Really?”  
  
 “Of course. Some animals may think it’s wrong for a sheep and a wolf to be friends…so what? I’m actually friends with a lion! Sure, we get dirty looks, but we don’t let that stop us from being friends…I love Leon. He’s like the brother I never had before. You love Lupe because she was the first predator who defended you instead of joining in on poking fun at you…and I’m certain it won’t stop there. Someday, when you two are grownup, you’ll probably have families of your own, and who knows? Your kids might be friends with her kids! That, Dawn? _That_ is the true future of Zootopia…all of us, truly living together in peace and harmony.”  
  
 Dawn chewed her lip before she hugged her father, who hugged her back.  
  
 “Thank you, Daddy,” the lamb whispered. “I love you, so much.”  
  
 “I love you, too, Little Lamb,” Ronald replied. “Now if only I could convince your mother…but…she’s not so easy to turn.”  
  
 “It’s okay,” answered Dawn, “but…what am I gonna do? Richie Howlard invited us to a birthday party on Sunday…and I know that if I ask Mom, she’ll stay no!”  
  
 “…Who says you have to ask?” Ronald asked, a sly smile on his face.  
  
XXX  
  
 Sunday, 12:45 pm.  
  
 “Well, we’ll be back, honey.”  
  
 “Be careful, Ronald, and make sure Dawn gets home before 3.”  
  
 “Yes, Mary. I’m just taking her to the library. Calm down, will you?”  
  
 Dawn sat in the backseat of her father’s truck, looking at her mother while kicking her legs back and forth.  
  
 “You know, if you don’t believe us, you can always come along,” Ronald suggested.  
  
 “No, besides I have work, soon,” said Mary. “I have to get ready myself.”  
  
 “Suit yourself then,” said Ronald as he turned the key, starting the engine. “Ready to go, Dawn?”  
  
 “Uh-huh!” Dawn nodded, putting on her seatbelt. “Let’s go, Dad!”  
  
 With that, Ronald pulled out of the driveway and drove while Mary waved goodbye.  
  
 “…I can’t help but think that those two are up to something,” the ewe mumbled before she shrugged. “Oh, well. I’m sure it’s nothing.”  
  
 With Ronald and Dawn, the two sheep laughed as the former looked at the latter via rearview mirror.  
  
 “I can’t believe she fell for that!” Dawn exclaimed.  
  
 “I told you it would work!” Ronald replied. “Now, let’s go pick up Lupe and we’ll be off to Richie’s party!”  
  
 “Hooray!” Dawn cheered.  
  
 Soon, they arrived at Lupe’s house, and to say the pup was thrilled to see the lamb was a sheer understatement. The two practically squealed and embraced each other before Lupe got settled into the car and they headed off to Richard’s birthday pizza party…and this was only the beginning.


	4. The Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dawn encounters Leodore Lionheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zootopia © Disney
> 
> Lupe Clawson © Me

**Ch. 4- The Lions**  
  
 Sunday. 4:28 pm.  
  
 A car pulls up to the Bellwether Household. Ronald, in his haste to get out of the car, forgets to turn off the engine, and then hurriedly gets his daughter out of the car and into the house. The lamb has her right hoof over her right eye as she’s being rushed inside.  
  
 Thank goodness Mary wouldn’t be home for two more hours. She hadn’t called, mostly because she was so caught up at the office…or so Ronald thought.  
  
 As they made it inside, the ram heard a car pull up beside his own, and as he peeked through the drapes, he gasped in shock upon seeing Mary emerging from the vehicle.  
  
 “Your Mother’s home!!” Ronald cried as he rushed Dawn upstairs. “Hurry, get up there!! Go find something to cover that eye!!”  
  
 “Okay, Daddy!” Dawn exclaimed as she climbed up the stairs and hastily went to her room, and no sooner had she done so that Mary entered…with a sour expression on her face.  
  
 “Honey, you’re home early!” Ronald greeted. “How was work-”  
  
 “Dah!!” Mary shouted, gesturing him to keep his mouth shut. “Ronald…please. I don’t want to talk about work, right now. I just want to sit down, maybe have a glass of wine, and watch my soaps.”  
  
 “Uhh…all right, then,” Ronald said.  
  
 “By the way, did you just get home?” asked Mary. “Your car’s out there and you left the motor running.”  
  
 “Oh!” Ronald exclaimed, twiddling his fingers nervously. “Well, the reason why we came home so late was because Dawn was having so much fun at the library, she didn’t wanna leave. Brainiacs, am I right?” He then chuckled, sheepishly (no pun intended).  
  
 “…Right,” Mary muttered. “Where is Dawn?”  
  
 “Oh, in her room, of course,” her husband answered. “She was very tired, very tired! Poor little lamb.”  
  
 “Oh, I better go see her,” Mary said as she prepared to go upstairs, but Ronald stood in the ewe’s path.  
  
 “No!!” he cried. “Uhh…I mean…no. You shouldn’t disturb the poor thing.”  
  
 “Oh, nonsense,” Mary replied as she pushed her way passed the ram, who chewed his lip and his eyes darted, this way and that.  
  
 “W-wait!” cried Ronald. “Don’t go up there! She’s…sick, with a fever!”  
  
 “What?!” Mary questioned before she raced upstairs in a panic, causing Ronald to follow after her.  
  
 “Mary, wait!!” he cried. “Uhh…I, err…I’m having an affair with a goat!! Y-you’re putting on weight?!! I WANT A DIVORCE!!! MARY!!!”  
  
 Too late. Mary pushed the door to Dawn’s bedroom open to see her daughter putting on a pair of large sunglasses.  
  
 “Dawn?” Mary asked.  
  
 “H-hi, Mom,” Dawn answered as she turned to look at her…or rather, facing the wall.  
  
 “Dawn, I’m over here,” said Mary, causing the lamb to face her properly. “Why are you wearing those sunglasses? And why aren’t you sleeping?”  
  
 “What do you mean?” Dawn asked as she walked up to her mother. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just wearing for no reason, whatsoever.”  
  
 “Then take them off,” said Mary.  
  
 “Um…no thanks,” Dawn replied. “I’m quite attached to them-OOF!!” She soon bumped into a wall.  
  
 “Dawn, this is ridiculous,” Mary chided. “Take those sunglasses off. You can’t see-”  
  
 As she pulled the black lenses from her daughter’s eyes, the ewe gasped upon seeing her right eye swollen shut by a huge bruise.  
  
 “What in the world?!” Mary questioned as she put her hooves on her daughter’s shoulders. “Dawn, what happened to your eye?! Where’d you get this from?!!”  
  
 “There was…an accident at the library,” Dawn answered. “I tried to get a book from the top shelf, but I fell, and then book fell on my eye.”  
  
 A beat passes, but then Mary sighs and kisses the lamb’s black eye.  
  
 “You poor dear,” she whispered. “No wonder you were late to get home.”  
  
 Nearby, Ronald heaved a sigh of relief as he put his hoof to his chest.  
  
 “Ronald!” Mary called, causing him to snap to attention.  
  
 “Y-yes, dear?” Ronald asked.  
  
 “Keep a better eye on her, please?” asked Mary. “I can’t believe you’d be so irresponsible!”  
  
 “Yes, Mary, I’m sorry,” the ram apologized. “I won’t let it happen again, I promise.”  
  
 Mary nodded before she went downstairs to the kitchen to pour herself a drink. Ronald sighed before he looked over at Dawn, who blinked at him worriedly, but then the ram gave her a reassuring smile, causing her to smile back before she went up and hugged him.  
  
 “That was close,” Dawn whispered as Ronald pet her head wool.  
  
 “It was,” Ronald answered, “but hey…we pulled it off.”  
  
 “…Things really got out of hand at the party, didn’t they?” Dawn asked.  
  
 “…They did,” Ronald answered. “That Lionheart kid was really out of control.”  
  
 “He wasn’t even invited,” Dawn added, “and now I see why.”  
  
 “I hope Lupe’s all right,” said Ronald. “She got scratched across the cheek after he punched you.”  
  
 In Dawn’s mind, images of Richard’s pizza party appeared, one-by-one. The guests consisted of mammals that were of the predator and prey varieties. Some mice, some beavers, a jaguar cub or two, even a giraffe calf and a piglet. Dawn was laughing at how Lupe was making funny faces by putting straws in her nostrils and sticking her tongue in a crazed manner. Ronald stood nearby with the other kids’ parents to mingle and supervise…but then, in an instant, everything seemed to go wrong.  
  
 In walks an older lion cub, about 10 years old: a cub named Leodore Lionheart. Older, taller, and bigger than all the kids (not counting the giraffe, of course) with a small tuft of fur growing out of his head, showing that he was getting closer to adolescence. The party-goers were not pleased with his presence, especially today, since he was usually a bully to everyone. The cub immediately tried to take over, eating everyone’s pizza, opening Richard’s presents without permission, and then tossing away the “boring ones” while keeping the “better ones” for himself. He even tried to take away Richard’s birthday money, which he had earned from his friends and relatives.  
  
 “Think of it as a tribute to me,” he told all of them.  
  
 Dawn, in an attempt to dispel the situation, calmly approached Leodore and kindly asked him to return Richard’s money and give him back his presents and money, but immediately the lion cub took it as a challenge. He growled fiercely at her, baring his fangs for all to see. Lupe immediately jumped to Dawn’s defense, returning his snarl, to the lion cub’s confusion.  
  
 “You leave her alone!” she barks.  
  
 “You’re…protecting her?” asked Leodore.  
  
 “Of course I am!” Lupe answered. “Dawny’s my best friend!!”  
  
 A pause, but then Leodore suddenly bursts into laughter.  
  
 “Friend?” he repeated. “A wolf, friends with a sheep?!”  
  
 “What’s wrong with that?” asked Richard.  
  
 “Uh…hello!” Leodore shouted. “Sheep are prey animals! Wolves are predators! You know how bad that makes you look?!”  
  
 “Says you!” Lupe barked. “I don’t care what other mammals say about us!”  
  
 “Yeah! We’re friends and we’re gonna stay that way!” Dawn added, holding Lupe’s paw, causing her to smile.  
  
 “Oh, please,” Leodore scoffed. “You say that, but you’re just using Clawson as your meat shield.”  
  
 He then pushed Lupe away while facing Dawn.  
  
 “Leodore! Don’t you dare!!” Lupe shouted.  
  
 “You’re nothing without her,” Leodore hissed, “and I’ll prove it!”  
  
 Without a single a warning, the lion cub smacked the back of his paw forcefully against Dawn’s face, hitting her right eye and sending her falling down to the floor. She could hear Ronald cry out as he ran to her side, as well as Lupe’s vicious barking as she jumped at Leodore and bit his arm. The lion cub retaliated by clawing at the wolf pup’s face, causing her to yelp in surprise and pain. It was at that moment that Lupe’s mother came and broke the two up, followed by Ronald ordering the disruptive cub to leave.  
  
 With a scoff, he headed out the door, but not without turning around to his group of enemies, mostly glaring at the predator kids.  
  
 “You know I’m right…we don’t make friends with prey! We predators exist for one reason only: to keep prey in line!”  
  
 With that, he went on his way while Richard was left clean up the mess. Dawn and Lupe were rushed home, hopefully to erase Leodore’s presence from their memories…for now, at least.  
  
 “…He was really mean,” said Dawn, sitting on her bed. “He’s just like the kids that bullied me at school, but worse.”  
  
 “Well, some predators have that mindset,” Ronald said. “That sense of superiority over prey. Some aren’t like that…others…more so than the rest.”  
  
 “…Lupe won’t be like that, will she?” asked Dawn.  
  
 “Well…I’m sure she won’t,” Ronald answered. “It all depends on what happens as you two grow up.”  
  
 “…I know Lupe will never change,” said Dawn. “She and I will be best friends forever…no matter what Lionheart says.”  
  
 Ronald chuckled as he held the lamb closely to his chest, causing her to smile.  
  
 “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered.  
  
XXX  
  
 Downstairs, Mary is sitting on the couch, turning on the TV so she could watch her soap operas. As she did, though, her mind wandered to what happened at the office. She was filing paperwork when her boss, a lioness who went by the name of Leona Lionheart, called her into her office…using that demeaning nickname, “Smellwether”, which she had been calling her since high school.  
  
 It turned out the only thing Leona wanted was for Mary to just go and get her a mocha latte with extra foam, even though the ewe already so much paperwork on her desk, and every time she would leave, Leona would pile more on her desk to file. As if that weren’t bad enough, the lioness gave a promotion that the sheep was working so hard for to a grizzly bear. When Mary protested, the lioness only gave her a smug grin and told her this.  
  
 “Look, Smellwether, you shouldn’t be mad about this. After all…this is the natural order of things. Predators on top, prey on the bottom. We predators keep you prey in line. That’s why us predators exist, and that’s the way it’s going to stay. Good day, Smellwether!”  
  
 Even now, that horrible nickname echoed over and over in Mary’s head. She seethed as she grabbed her head, rocking back and forth.  
  
 “My name is Mary _Bellwether_ ,” she whispered. “Bellwether…! Bellwether!! BELLWETHER!!!”  
  
 “Mary?”  
  
 Mary gasped and turned to see Ronald, who blinked at her in concern.  
  
 “You okay, sweetheart?” the ram asked.  
  
 “O-of course!” Mary answered. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
 Ronald stared at Mary before he went back upstairs…unable to hear his wife’s silent sobbing as she hugged her pillow, not from watching her soaps…but from having to suffer such abuse at the paws of such a big-headed predator…and she felt as if it would never change.


	5. Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lupe tries to teach Dawn self-defense...but things quickly go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to update this for a long time, it's just that I wasn't able to because the old chapter was on my old computer and since I couldn't use it anymore, I had to write everything from scratch...and I had been having writer's block for the longest time.
> 
> Thankfully, Disneycow82 on DeviantART helped me out with suggestions for this chapter.
> 
> With that, let's get on with the story!

**Ch. 5- Defense  
**  
 Monday. 10:19 am.  
  
 The students had returned to school…although the atmosphere was rather tense in the classroom today.  
  
 “Did you hear about what happened at Richie’s birthday party?” asked a little lemming.  
  
 “What do you mean?” asked a warthog piglet.  
  
 “I heard Leodore Lionheart was there,” answered the lemming. “He started stealing Richie’s presents and his birthday money, and Dawn Bellwether tried to stop him.”  
  
 “Oh, yeah, I heard about that!” added a little zebra filly. “Can you believe how brave she was?”  
  
 Lupe sat at the arts and crafts table, doing finger-painting with Dawn, whose black eye had healed about halfway. The gray wolf pup smiled as she glanced back before nudging the lamb with her elbow.  
  
 “Hear that, Dawny?” she asked. “They’re talking about you.”  
  
 “…Yeah,” Dawn muttered, pressing her thumb against the paper and leaving pink prints, thus making the petals for the flower she was painting.  
  
 “Lupe really is a good friend to Dawn,” said a snow leopard cub. “I heard she came to help her after Leodore punched her to the floor.”  
  
 “Yeah, I guess,” said a rhino calf, “but…it’s not like Dawn really stood a chance against Leodore to begin with.”  
  
 Upon hearing that, Lupe’s ears pricked up while Dawn tensed a bit.  
  
 “What do you mean, Lucius?” asked a fox kit.  
  
 “Well, think about it,” said Lucius. “A sheep going up against a lion? She’d lose in an instant! Why else would Lupe protect her?”  
  
 The other children glanced at each other before they began nodding their heads and murmuring.  
  
 “I guess he’s right about that.”  
  
 “No wonder the predators always bully the prey animals so much…”  
  
 "Maybe I should get a bodyguard, like Dawn does."  
  
 "...You don't think that maybe Dawn is just using Lupe, do you?"  
  
 "SHUT UP!!"  
  
 Everyone gasped as they heard Lupe shout, the wolf pup glaring at the group with her fangs bared and her paws clenched tight into fists.  
  
 "Dawny would never use me as some kind of shield!" she barked at them. "Next time, think about what you say BEFORE you say it!!"  
  
 "Jeez, Lupe, relax!" replied Richard. "Everyone knows that Dawn would never use you!"  
  
 "Lupe," said Dawn, tugging on the wolf pup's shoulder. "Just forget it, okay? Let's go back to finger-painting."  
  
 A pause...but then Lupe sat back down in her seat, shooting one last glare at her classmates before she went back to smearing paint on the paper...with an uneasy look on her face, all the while.  
  
XXX  
  
 Later that day, Ronald had picked up Dawn and Lupe from school and then came back to the house. Mary was going to be working late tonight, so for now, they had the place to themselves. The lamb and the pup were out in the backyard, the latter sitting on the swings while the former sat nearby.  
  
 "...Hey, Lupe?" asked Dawn.  
  
 "Hmm?" Lupe hummed.  
  
 "Did you really mean that? When you said that I'm not...using you."  
  
 "Of course I meant it! Why wouldn't I?"  
  
 "Because...I feel like I am using you."  
  
 Lupe stopped swinging before she looked down at the lamb, who hugged her legs with a guilt-ridden expression.  
  
 "They're right about me," Dawn said. "I can't fight and I'm a big pushover...that's why I always prefer it if you fight my battles for me."  
  
 "...I see," said Lupe...before she flashed a grin. "Well, there's only one thing to do! I'll teach how to fight for yourself!"  
  
 "Wait, what?" asked Dawn.  
  
 "You heard me," said Lupe. "I'll teach you how to defend yourself! That way, you don't have to come running to me, all the time!"  
  
 "That's...actually not a bad idea!" Dawn replied. "Lupe, you're a genius!"  
  
 "I have my moments," Lupe answered. "Now let's get started! Pretend I'm Leodore."  
  
 "Okay," Dawn nodded.  
  
 "Hey, lamb chops," Lupe said in a gruff voice, trying to sound mean and imposing. "Gimme your money!"  
  
 "Umm..." Dawn muttered. "O-okay. Just don't hurt me."  
  
 "EH!!" Lupe exclaimed, as if making the sound a buzzer would make. "Wrong! Dawny, you're supposed to say no."  
  
 "Oh!" Dawn answered. "O-okay. Lemme try again."  
  
 "Gimme your money, lamb chops," Lupe growled, holding out her paw.  
  
 "No way!" Dawn replied as she crossed her arms in defiance.  
  
 "Bingo!" Lupe cheered, and the lamb squealed and clapped her hooves. "Okay, now let's try a bit of self-defense! I'll try and attack you, and you have to try and fight back, okay?"  
  
 "I...I don't know how to fight," Dawn said, nervously.  
  
 "Well, that's what I'm here for!" Lupe answered. "I promise, I won't hurt you. I'll hold back, I swear!"  
  
 "Well...okay," Dawn answered.  
  
 "All right," Lupe said as she got down on all fours and growled, which caused the lamb to back away from her, nervously. "Uh...Lupe?"  
  
 "Don't worry, this is all pretend," Lupe said. "Now run!"  
  
 "O-okay!" Dawn replied before she began to run while the wolf pup gave chase. As she did, she gave little barks and growls as she kept chasing the lamb, who panted as she kept running, whimpering nervously as she began to think back to the times when all the bullies at school would chase her...but she was sure Lupe would know when to stop...right?  
  
 Suddenly, Dawn tripped on a rock and fell in the dirt, causing her to cry out in pain as she grabbed her knee, which had been skinned. She grunted as she sat up on the ground, backing away from Lupe, who had this almost malicious grin on her face. By now, Dawn really couldn't tell if she was pretending or not.  
  
 "What are you gonna do, lamb chop?" Lupe asked in an almost vicious tone, and the lamb whimpered as the pup drew closer. Then, Dawn looked around before she grabbed the only thing she could find: a bunch of purple flowers with yellow centers. A flimsy weapon of choice, perhaps, but it was the only thing she could think of. As Lupe drew closer...her demeanor seemed to change drastically. Her growling got more...deep, feral...almost savage. The pup crouched down low, her pupils beginning to dilate while Dawn gasped, her teeth chattering...but just when it seemed that Lupe was about to pounce...  
  
 "DAWN!! LUPE!!!"  
  
  Before Dawn could realized what happened, Ronald suddenly come bursting out onto the yard.  
  
 "DAWN, PUT THOSE FLOWERS DOWN!!!" Ronald shouted as he quickly grabbed the bunch of flowers and pulled them out of his daughter's grasp. Almost instantly, Lupe shook her head as she backed up, and she almost seemed like she was in a bit of a daze.  
  
  "W-what happened?" she asked as she looked over at Dawn, and gasped upon seeing her scraped knee. "O-oh, no! Dawny...I didn't hurt you, did I?!"  
  
  "Huh?" Dawn muttered. "O-oh, no! No you didn't, Lupe...I tripped and fell, that's all."  
  
  "I can deal with the scraped knee," Ronald said before looked to Lupe, who glanced up at him. "Are you okay, Lupe?"  
  
  "I...I think so," Lupe said before she looked at Dawn. "Dawny...why did you trip?"  
  
  "...I was...trying to get away from you," Dawn answered, hesitantly. "I mean...I know you were just trying to help...but you looked really scary. And then, when I put those flowers to your face...you got even scarier!"  
  
  "What flowers?" asked Lupe.  
  
  "Worry about that, later," Ronald answered. "Lupe...I know you meant well, but...sometimes, we tend to help a bit TOO much, if you know what I mean."  
  
  "...I think I understand, Mr. Bellwether," said Lupe, sadly. "I...I wasn't trying to scare Dawn. I was just trying to help her defend herself."  
  
  "Why?" asked Ronald.  
  
  "Because," Dawn started, "everything thinks that I'm not really Lupe's friend...I just use her as a shield to protect me from bullies."  
  
  "...I see," Ronald realized. "Well...maybe we'll figure out something. In the meantime, Lupe, your mom called. She's coming to pick you up."  
  
  "Oh, okay," Lupe said. "Thanks, Mr. Bellwether."  
  
 "Why don't you girls go inside?" Ronald asked. "Dawn, go to the bathroom, clean your scrape out, and put a bandage on it, okay?"  
  
  "Yes, Daddy," Dawn said as they girls went inside. As they did, Ronald put on a pair of gloves, walked over to the flowers he threw down on the grass, and put them in the trash can near the stairs. Then, he glanced back at the lawn.  
  
  "...I should've mowed the lawn and got out the weed-killer sooner," he muttered before he went back into the house. Mary would be any home any minute, now. Hopefully, though, she wouldn't find out about the incident that happened here in their own backyard, because if she did...Dawn and Lupe would never be allowed to see each other again.


End file.
